


Завтра будет завтра

by 006_stkglm, fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: Первопричины развития мигрени неизвестны, заболевание связывают с совокупностью факторов окружающей среды и генетических факторов.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Завтра будет завтра

Началось все, уже после сообразил Лютик, с пирога с голубикой.

Утро выдалось на редкость хорошим: в окошки трактира, обещая погожий день, заглядывало солнце, пол в общей зале был устлан свежей соломой, а с кухни доносился умопомрачительный аромат колбасок и яичницы с луком. Девушка-подавальщица строила глазки попеременно им обоим и после обильного завтрака поднесла половинку румяного, горячего — только из печи — пирога в благодарность от хозяина за выступление прошлым вечером. Лютик, который действительно накануне был в ударе, впился в пирог, пачкая губы и подбородок сочной начинкой, и незамедлительно замычал от наслаждения.

Геральт же, однако, едва попробовав, отодвинул миску.

— Гвоздики переложили, — объяснил он в ответ на удивленный взгляд и взялся за кружку, чтобы перебить вкус. Лютик ничего такого не почувствовал, но спорить не стал — самому больше достанется.

Расплатившись, они оседлали лошадей и тронулись в путь. В кошелях многообещающе позвякивало, особой нужды спешить не было, а потому ехали не торопясь. Лютик по обыкновению болтал, то и дело принимаясь так бурно жестикулировать, что Геральт держался чуть позади, и его участие в беседе ограничивалось тем, что время от времени он издавал обычное свое: «Хм-м».

Когда надежно угнездившееся в зените солнце стало припекать совсем уж безжалостно, Лютик, щурясь на чистое, без единого облачка небо, не оборачиваясь, спросил:  
— Переждем жару? — и, получив очередное утвердительное «хм» в ответ, принялся выглядывать подходящее для привала место.

Остановились в тени небольшого осинника ярдах в семидесяти в стороне от большака с его снующими в обе стороны пешими, всадниками и телегами. Лютик легко спрыгнул с лошади, с хрустом потянулся, бросил в самый тенек попону и, прихватив бурдюки, нырнул в кусты, откуда доносилось еле слышное журчание.

Ручей обнаружился в полусотне шагов — неглубокий и абсолютно прозрачный. Дно было выстлано разноцветной мелкой галькой, а берега густо поросли хвощом, белокрыльником и ветреницей. При приближении Лютика стебли на противоположном берегу шевельнулись, и вниз по течению стремительно унеслось что-то маленькое и юркое — наверное, ондатра.

Лютик справил нужду в сторонке, мурлыча себе под нос популярную в последние месяцы песенку собственного сочинения и рассеянно наблюдая, как покачиваются над водой белые звездочки ветреницы, наполнил бурдюки и двинулся назад к импровизированному лагерю.

— А знаешь, когда окажемся в Новиграде, — начал он, мусоля сорванную по дороге травинку, и сызнова принялся живописать удовольствия и возможности, какие в количестве предоставлял этот город.

Геральт, который все еще стоял возле Плотвы, держась за луки седла, повернул голову — медленно, так, словно та весила по меньшей мере пуд. Глаза его были прикрыты, меж бровей залегли глубокие резкие складки.

Лютик осекся и спустил с плеча бурдюки.

— Геральт? — спросил он, отчего-то понизив голос.

— Хм-м, — спустя много-много ударов лютикова сердца глухо и как-то неохотно откликнулся тот.

— Я воды принес… — пояснил очевидное Лютик, хотя сквозь неплотно прикрытые веки Геральта блеснуло золотым.

Ведьмак сделал странное оборванное движение, словно собирался кивнуть, но остался стоять как был. Лютик торопливо обшарил взглядом поляну, куда пристальнее — с ног до головы — Геральта, выискивая наметанным глазом следы крови и ран, но ничего не обнаружил. И все же тот продолжал стоять как вкопанный, сжимая луки седла побелевшими пальцами, и было непохоже, что намеревался в ближайшем будущем шевелиться. 

— Может, — мягко предложил Лютик, подходя ближе, — стоит перебраться в тень?

Геральт не ответил, если не считать ответом короткий выдох сквозь плотно сжатые губы. Лютик сделал еще шаг и коснулся его плеча, осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев, как касался струн лютни, еще не зная, появится ли на свет баллада, достойная дворцовых покоев, или просто веселая песенка, которую будут распевать в кабаках пьяные кметы, щедро добавляя от себя скабрезности.

Геральт снова выдохнул, разжал пальцы, бросил быстрый взгляд на безжалостно ясное небо. Зрачки его, успел заметить Лютик, превратились в едва заметные щелочки.

— Сюда, — подсказал он, теперь уже уверенно устраивая ладонь на плече ведьмака.

Споткнувшись, тот скрежетнул зубами так, что бард испугался, как бы они у него не раскрошились. Геральт меж тем добрался до брошенной на траву попоны, опустился на нее осторожными скованными движениями человека, испытывающего невыносимую боль, и замер, дыша медленными, тщательно отмеренными вдохами.

Лютик прикусил губу. Спрашивать про обезболивающие эликсиры в сундучке на дне ведьмачьей поклажи было бессмысленно — помимо всего прочего, они держали путь в Новиград, чтобы пополнить подистощившиеся запасы. Он вздохнул и тоже устроился на попоне, вытянув ноги и удобно прислонившись спиной к гладкому стволу осины.

— Знаешь, княгиня Анариетта тоже порой…

В тяжелом «м-м-м» Геральта явственно слышалось: «Заткнись, Лютик».

Он закатил глаза и потянул ведьмака за рукав, заставляя улечься и устроить беловолосую голову у себя на коленях. Лютик невесело улыбнулся. Княгиня Анна Генриетта порой страдала внезапными мигренями, так что основные признаки были Ему более чем знакомы, даже несмотря на то, что большую часть из них Анна Генриетта искусно разыгрывала, спасаясь от неугодного посетителя, неудобных вопросов или последствий непопулярных решений.

В подобных случаях вокруг ее сиятельной особы суетилось не менее полудюжины фрейлин: подносили нюхательную соль, растирали камфорой виски, обмахивали веерами и даже массировали ступни. Когда же мигрень настигала Анариетту по-настоящему, она гнала от себя всех, задергивала шторы, и в ее половине дворца, а также на расстоянии стае от окон ее опочивальни запрещалось шуметь под страхом немедленного изгнания из Туссента.

Лютик стянул с шеи завязанный изящным бантом шарф, смочил его ледяной водой из бурдюка и, сложив в несколько раз, приложил к шее ведьмака сзади под волосами. Геральт тихо застонал, и через несколько мгновений его сжатые в кулак пальцы чуть расслабились. Лютик открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь утешительное, подумал еще раз и закрыл. Вместо этого он снял с себя слегка потерявшую первоначальную форму и цвет фетровую шляпу с пером цапли и осторожно опустил на лицо ведьмака так, чтобы скрыть его от солнца, но оставить доступ свежему воздуху.

Спустя какое-то время Геральт издал тихое «хм-м». Лютик поменял нагревшийся компресс и задрал голову. Солнце, видневшееся в просветах меж трепещущих под слабым ветерком крон деревьев, миновало зенит, но на раскаленном добела небе по-прежнему не было видно ни облачка.

Лютик прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в шелест листвы и лениво размышляя о рифмах к словам «зной» и «полуденный», еще не затасканных его коллегами до полного неприличия. Время от времени в ветвях перекликались птицы, какое-то крупное, судя по жужжанию, насекомое вилось вокруг, и Лютик то и дело отгонял его ленивыми взмахами руки. Затихший было Геральт пошевелился.

— Лошади… — невнятно пробормотал он.

— Тш-ш-ш. — Лютик снова смочил шарф в холодной воде, обтер висок ведьмака и приложил к затылку. Волосы там уже намокли. — Они в порядке.

Плотва и собственная лютикова кобыла, которую он так и не удосужился назвать потому, что рассчитывал обменять в Новиграде на скотинку получше, щипали траву, лениво отгоняя слепней хвостами. Лютик намеревался сводить их к ручью, когда жара немного спадет. Судя по столбу пыли над оставленным ими трактом, там шел большой тяжело груженый обоз. Лютик снова прикрыл глаза.

— К вечеру поедем. — Голос Геральта вырвал Лютика из дремы. Он заморгал на ощутимо клонящееся теперь к закату солнце, бросил взгляд на лошадей, потом на ведьмака. Тот, похоже, снова спал. Во всяком случае, дышал он уже не с идеальной выверенной точностью. Вода в бурдюках была теперь чуть теплой, но Лютик все равно поменял компресс и напился, стараясь не потревожить Геральта.

Часа через три, когда начало смеркаться, Лютик осторожно поднялся — ведьмак что-то пробормотал, но не проснулся, — морщась от мурашек в затекшей конечности, отошел в сторонку и, после того, как с насущными потребностями организма было покончено, сводил к водопою и стреножил лошадей.

— У меня было такое раз или два, — сказал Геральт, когда Лютик снова устраивался подле него. Бард вздрогнул от неожиданности, но ничего не сказал.

— Весимир полагал, что это отголоски испытания травами… или побочный эффект трансмутации, — медленно, будто в полусне, договорил Геральт. Лютику показалось, что в сумерках блеснули его глаза, но он не был до конца уверен.

— Или просто случается, как со многими другими людьми, — сказал он, когда стало понятно, что ведьмак больше ничего не добавит. Лютик укрыл их краем попоны и счел на этом приготовления к ночлегу оконченными.

— Хмм, — выдохнул Геральт, когда Лютик уже считал, что тот давно спит, да и сам почти провалился в дрему. — Завтра выедем пораньше…

Лютик зевнул, покосился на ведьмака, но разглядел только смутно белеющие в бархатной темноте летней ночи волосы.

— Но сначала немного порыбачим: я видел в ручье вот такую форель! — Бард показал размер, не потрудившись даже вытащить рук из-под попоны, зная, что Геральт и без эликсиров разглядит их в темноте.

Геральт тихо фыркнул, и Лютику не нужно было ведьмачье зрение, чтобы знать, что тот улыбается.


End file.
